Isn't it Ironic?
by DistantVampire
Summary: Allen is about to interet a Music label and has to get on a plane to go get it. But will the plane make it to it's destination? A/N: this is a oneshot. It is a song fic. Rated T for character death.


**Hello! DV back with another shortretort for you all :) I hope this isn't all messed up sinice I am typing this on my phone. Hope it is okay. Anyways here is the short tragedy I thought of. Based of "isn't it ironic?" a song I listened to with my mom when I was little. **

**Have fun ;)**

* * *

~Mr. Play-it-safe, was afraid to fly. he grabbed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye~

* * *

Allen moped all the way through the airport that morning. He hated coming here. Sometimes he had business in othe cities, even other countries, and had to use a plane. Yet Allen tried to avoid it of needed. Only because, though he hates to admit it, he was really afraid of flying.

As he sat down in his seat by the window he and waited for the procedure he thought about when he left this morning.

* * *

'Kanda growled at his husband, "you have to go, so stop whining! The sooner you go the sooner you'll get back, right?" Allen couldn't argue with him on that. He turned to face the raven-haired man and smiled before kissing him, "yeah. I love you."

"daddy, do you really have to go?" a little girl asked while still clinging to Kanda's pant leg. Allen knelt down to her level, still wearing the same smile, "yes, your momma says I have to go, but I will be back soon, alright? And we will go out to eat some ramen and dango when I get back. Okay?"

The little girl smiled an nodded vigorously at Allen. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye."

They both waved Allen off as he got in the taxi for the airport.'

* * *

Allen missed them already, but convinced himself that he would just get this done and over with so he could speed home.

"hey there, nice day for a flight isn't it?" Allen looked to his left to see a red-head sitting next to him. He was also in a suit, seems to be on business of his own, but wore an eyepatch over one of his green eyes.

"ah, yes. It is, isn't it?" Allen said with a smile.

"since we will be sitting together, might as well introduce myself: I am Lavi Bookman. Nice to meet you." Lavi held out his hand with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Your Lavi Bookman?! That famous lawyer?!" Allen gawked.

Lavi chuckled, "yeah, that's me. But I am really not that famous."

"yes you are! Everyone talks about you in the office. Your practically ALL they talk about." Allen gushed finally happy to put a face with the name.

"thank you for such kind words, but I would like to know who I am talking to as well." Lavi smiled, making Allen redden.

"oh, I'm so sorry. ...my name is Allen Walker." he introduced himself, all while fidgeting with his briefcase. Lavi looked at him completely astonished.

"Allen Walker... Isn't that the upcoming head of 'The Musician' music label?"

"ah, yes I am..."

"wow.. What are the chances of us meeting here?" Lavi laughed as the flight attendants began their monologues.

* * *

~he'd waited his whole damn life to take that flight. ~

* * *

"why are you on this plane anyways?" Lavi inquired. Allen smile shyly as he answered.

"I am 'getting the keys to the castle', so to speak."

"no kidding... Well your wife must be proud."

"yes."

* * *

~And as the place crashed down he thought "well isn't this nice?"~

* * *

Allen felt the plane lurch as it picked up more speed. Lavi was to his left, frantically repeating his goodbyes to, Allen supposed, his girlfriend, Tyki, on the plane's phone. Allen looked out the window, he could hear Lavi's voice crack as his tears started to fall.

Their plane had been hijacked by some people an it was now spiraling out of control somewhere in the middle of the US. Allen closed his eyes, letting a few tears fall. For Kanda. For their daughter. Whom he both loved so very much.

He realized then, amongst all this thinking, that he could he could have taken a later flight.

How nice that would have been...

"I love you."

Later that day Kanda was watching the news, surprised to hear of a plane crash that had left nothing behind. He held his breath and prayed. He prayed to the god he had ignored those many years, to be kind. Hoping, praying to get Allen's call that he was alright and that he was safe.

But god wasn't kind.

Kanda's knees buckled as he heard among the dead listed:

Mr. Allen Walker, age 25.

* * *

~and isn't it ironic?~

* * *

**ah... I'm sorry. That was a bit depressing... I can't believe I wrote that.. **

**Well I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me of you enjoyed my little short story.**

**Many fangs,**

**~DV**


End file.
